


oneirataxia

by leonathelion



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Cathy is mean but it gets better I promise, Fluff and Angst, six queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonathelion/pseuds/leonathelion
Summary: (n.) the inability to distinguish between fantasy and realityFor the most part, the queens had come back with the agreement to let the past stay in the past, and have old grievances dissolve. And they did, for the most part. But Cathy...could not forgive Katherine.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Katherine Howard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	oneirataxia

**Author's Note:**

> Cathy is quite mean, moreso than I originally intended. oops

  
  


For the most part, the queens had come back with the agreement to let the past stay in the past, and have old grievances dissolve. And they did, for the most part. Catalina and Anne decided to forget their past, and while it took Anne a bit longer to forgive Jane, they were good friends now. But Cathy...could not forgive Katherine.

_ If she has just stuck around a little longer _ ….Cathy mused, sitting at the breakfast bar and picking at a bowl of yogurt and granola. The old toad would have either died or gotten tired of her, and Kat could have married whoever she had wanted. She didn’t need to have an affair! Cathy could have been spared, and lived the rest of her life with Thomas. Instead, she had been forced to write her love a letter, and marry the king. 

The writer couldn’t help her glare as her predecessor shuffled into the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket. The fifth queen headed right for the pantry, grabbing her sugary marshmallow cereal and a bowl. 

Cathy’s glare got worse as Catherine came into the kitchen, dropping a kiss on her ward’s head in greeting. Kat offered a sleepy smile up to the first queen before going back to shovelling cereal in her mouth and scrolling through her phone. How Katherine had managed to wrap the other queens around her little finger was a mystery. But she wouldn’t do it to Cathy. 

Unlike the majority of the queens, Cathy had done research on their past lives. At first, she had only wanted to find out what happened to her Mae, but after weeks and weeks of looking with little results, she started looking up her predecessors. 

Anna seemed to have the most fun life out of all of them, her own land and castle were perfect for her partying needs. Jane’s reign had been relatively short-lived, and Anne’s history pages mostly detailed her ‘witch-like’ tendencies and her non-exsistant eleventh finger. Catherine had the most about her, the queen with the longest and most successful reign, the true queen. And Katherine, the manipulative vixen who only did what she had done to further boost her family and friends up in the world. Cathy’s lip curled as she read more on Katherine’s supposed engagement to Thomas Culpeper, and her other two affairs. “She started young.” Cathy mumbled to herself, dark eyes scanning over the paragraph about her first affair, at thirteen with her music teacher. 

Cathy remained distanced from the youngest queen, ignoring her when she could and when they were forced to speak, she only gave short, clipped answers. However, the sixth queen wanted to avoid any awkward or unnecessary questioning from the others, and hid her distaste when they were around.

Cathy was fixing herself a late tea, humming as she poured a mug of coffee and added liberal amounts of flavoured creamer. A squeak on the tile had her looking over her shoulder, and her gaze narrowed when she saw Katherine entering. The pinkette looked up from her phone, her eyes widening before she shrank back. 

“I...just want a snack.” She squeaked out. She snatched a granola bar from the pantry and shut the door. In a solitary moment of confidence, she asked, “Why do you hate me?” Cathy dropped the spoon she was using to stir her coffee and walked a few steps forward. 

“If you had kept your skirts on, if you hadn’t enticed every man that walked by, I could have been able to stay with the love of my life. I would not have had to marry Henry.” Katherine flinched at the mention of her ex-husband’s name, but the other Catherine did not notice. 

“I didn’t wa-” “I’ve read all the history books. Katherine Howard, the whorish fifth wife.” With that, Cathy stalked out of the kitchen, her tea long-forgotton. 

There was something going on with Kat and Cathy. Catherine mused. The older of the two had been reclusive, moreso than usual. She would be locked in her bedroom for hours on end, only appearing for meals and to refill her coffee mug. The younger was distant as well, spending more time by herself in the back garden or in her bedroom. And Catherine was not the only one to notice this odd behaviour, Anna had pulled aside the Spainard earlier in the week and asked if there was something wrong with her pink-haired friend. Catherine had not had an answer. 

More pieces of the puzzle appeared the Sunday morning everybody went to the weekly grocery shop. Jane divided up the list of tasks, sending both Annes out to collect the dry goods, herself and Catherine to get produce and meat, and the other two K/Catherines the frozen food and bread. Kat looked briefly terrified, clinging onto Catherine tightly enough the eldest relented and took her ward to pick out the fruits and veggies, leaving Jane with Cathy. As they were leaving, Catherine caught the tail end of Cathy’s muttered  _ “-childish bitch.” _ However, she couldn’t be certain of what she had heard, so she did not confront her goddaughter. 

The second they were far enough away, Kat let go of Catherine and trailed behind, hugging herself and worrying at her bottom lip. “Querida.” Catherine called, and Kat looked at her. She refused to meet her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Kat shook her head. “Just tired. I haven’t been sleeping well.” The lie easily slipped from her lips. Catherine frowned but accepted this. 

The second she was able to, Kat fled to her room. Cathy gave the fleeing form a glare before shaking her head and returning to helping put away the groceries. This time, Catherine was not the only one to notice, Jane’s brow creased and she looked to the brunette beside her for an explanation. Catherine merely shook her head. 

Interview days were tiring, but thankfully Kat had today off. Only the Annes and Catherine were being interviewed. Jane was out visiting her friends at the geriatic home, leaving the last two at home. 

Kat’s stomach turned when Anna informed her she’d be alone with Cathy. 

“It’s only for a few hours.” Anna comforted, taking the look on her old friend’s face as fear of being left alone. 

“And Cathy’s here. You’ll be okay.” Kat nodded. “Have a nap or something. I know you haven’t been sleeping.” Anna pressed a kiss to Kat’s forehead and left her bedroom. 

Down the hall, Cathy had been typing away on her laptop, her eyes burning. She refused to look away from her screen though, she had built up a good rhythm and didn’t want to stop.

She was forced to stop when the crying and whimpering from down the hall turned into a scream. Irritated, Cathy slammed open Katherine’s door. 

The pink-haired queen yelped, curling into the fetal position and covering her head with her arms. 

“What is your issue? Are you seriously unable to function without an adult around?” Kat’s dark eyes were fearful, and when Cathy took a step closer, she bolted. 

Bewildered, Cathy listened to Kat open and slam the front door. A stone began to settle in her stomach. She had not expected Kat to leave, or to look so….terrified. Slowly, she trudged back to her room and pulled her phone out. She would have to call the others. 

By the time Anne, Anna, and Catherine returned, it had been about forty-five minutes since Kat had ran. 

Anna marched in the house, anger clear in her dark eyes. 

“What did you do?” She growled, staring down Cathy. 

“Anna.” Catherine began, but was silenced when Anna threw a hand up.

“You have been giving Kat nasty looks since you reincarnated, and I know she is scared of you. So what did you do?” 

Jane hurried in the front door, locking it behind her. She took off her shoes and padded into the kitchen, seeing only Anne there. 

“Good, you’re here. Maybe you can get her to talk, I’m going out to look for Kitty.” Anne gave Cathy a disgusted look and got up. 

Jane settled at the kitchen table after making tea. She set a mug in front of Cathy.

The blonde regarded the brunette. 

“Will you talk to me?” She asked. Cathy looked up from the table, looking exhausted. “I’m not particularly close to Kat, so I will not be as biased as the others.” Cathy nodded. 

“If she had just waited...he would have died and she could have had anyone she wanted.” Cathy rubbed her forehead. “But she had to cheat, and he chose me.” Jane bit her lip. 

“I know it's terrible to say, but history doesn’t lie. She was a cheating vixen, and she ruined my life.” 

“Cathy.” She started. She sighed. “This shouldn’t be my place to say, but I think you don’t know the whole story.” 

Before she could continue, Jane’s phone rang. Anna didn’t bother with a greeting. 

“No sign of her yet. She hasn’t shown up at the house?” “No.” Jane replied. 

“Anna, we might have to call the police. She’s still a child.” Anna groaned, and Jane could picture her running a hand through her short hair. “Yeah. Give us another half-hour.” She hung up. 

Across the city, Catherine had one designation in mind. She wasn’t entirely sure why, and nothing told her that Katherine would be there, but she had to check anyways. 

She hopped on the tube, heading to the edge of the city. 

Anna and Anne met in front of a late night cafe, both looked frazzled and tired. “Nothing.” Anne groaned. She chewed on the inside of her cheek. 

“Anna.” She started. Anna shook her head. “If you’re gonna say something negative, don’t bother. I’m calling the cops.” 

Catherine took the beaten dirt path around the Tower of London, heading for the waterfront. It was late, but there were still a few people milling about. And to her relief, she saw a figure in pink pj bottoms standing in front of the railing. 

“Yeah. She’s sixteen, brown hair, brown eyes. Ends of her hair are dyed pink. She ran out about two-ish hours ago? Yeah no, we weren’t home. No, she’s never ran away before. Nope, she’s really clingy. Yeah, okay. Sure. Thanks.” Anna ended the call. 

“Police are gonna put out a Child Rescue Alert. We’re supposed to go home and meet the cops.” Anne nodded numbly and latched onto Anne’s sleeve. 

“Katherine.” Catherine called, slowly approaching the girl. Kat looked over her shoulder, her eyes huge and tears streaming down her cheeks. She frantically shook her head when Catherine made to pull her into a hug. 

“What happened?” Kat rubbed her face. 

“ _ Querida _ .” Catherine cooed, when Katherine didn’t flinch away, she drew her into a gentle hug. Resting her chin on the top of the girl’s head, she sighed. 

“I don’t wanna go back.” Kat mumbled.

“Why not,  _ mija _ ?” “Cathy hates me. I’m scared.” “She doesn’t hate you-” “She does!” Kat pulled away and looked up at the other queen. 

“She blames me for Henry going after her, she thinks I wanted Thom-” She broke off into sobs, covering her mouth and trying to compose herself. 

Anna paced the living room, Catherine had called and said she had Kat and they were making their way home. Cathy had retreated to her room, leaving the other two in the kitchen. The search had been called off, the police leaving a report for Catherine to fill out, as Katherine’s legal guardian. 

When the front door opened, Anna shot like a rocket to grab Kat in a tight hug. Frantic German tumbled from her lips, starting with scolding her friend for running away, for worrying her, then asking what she was thinking. 

“She’s had a long night.” Catherine interjected. “Why don’t you get her upstairs and showered.” Anna nodded, wrapping an arm around Kat’s shoulders and leading her to her bathroom.

Catherine’s exhaustion was evident on her face and in her shoulders. 

“Do you know why she left?” Anne dared asked. Catherine shook her head. “Jane, can you please make sure Kat gets to bed? I think she will probably end up with Anna, but I need to speak to Cathy.” Jane nodded.

Catherine knocked on her goddaughter’s door, letting herself in when she heard a soft  _ come in _ . 

She took a seat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Cathy to look at her. 

“What’s your side?” She asked. “Hm?” “Kat has told her side of the story? What is yours?” 

Down the hall, Anna sat with her back against the side of the tub, Kat in the hot water and washing the night’s events off. Thankfully Anna knew not to press, and only talked about the dumb interviewer who kept trying to pick a fight with Anne.

“Dumbass was put in his place. She kept a straight face and just flipped him the bird, showing him she doesn’t have an extra finger.” Kat weakly chuckled. 

In her own room, Anne had been busy making a large blanket fort, adding all her stuffed animals, sleeping bags, and pillows she stole from around the house. Once she had plugged her laptop in and grabbed an armful of snacks, she felt confident that this would be a perfect sleepover. 

Catherine sat quietly as she processed Cathy’s words. 

“Cathy.” She began. “Kat never had a choice in any of her relationships. None of them. She had been taken advantage of since her music teacher, and her family kicked her to the proverbial curb when she was about thirteen.” She sighed. 

“I understand your anger, and I can understand it seems easy to pin the blame on her. But Kat controlled nothing that happened to her, and she never wanted to marry Henry. I sincerely doubt she wanted to get beheaded.” Cathy twisted her hands in her lap. 

“She was raped.” It wasn’t a question. “Mhm.” Catherine reached across the space between the two and gently took her chin. 

“And you didn’t know. Which is fine. But instead of simply asking her or one of us, you chose to let your anger get the better of you.” Cathy heaved a breath. 

“How do I make this better?” Catherine shrugged. “I can’t tell you  _ carino _ . This is something you will have to figure out yourself.” 

In the attic, Anne, Anna, and Kat squished in the fort Anne had built, gorging themselves on Anne’s secret stash of snacks and watching Kat’s favourite Disney movie, the Aristocats. Kat had her head in her cousin’s lap, and Anne was running her fingers through her loose and damp hair, also dropping crumbs on Kat’s face as she shoveled chocolate digestives in her mouth. 

“Annie!” Kat squealed, batting away Anne’s hand as she went to cram another two cookies in her mouth. 

“Wha?” Anne managed around her mouthful. “You are revolting, Anne Boelyn.” Anna commented. 

Cathy didn’t sleep that night, so she made breakfast the next morning. Blueberry pancakes, Kat’s favourite. When Kat appeared later that morning, tired after staying up all night with her cousin and friend, she thanked Jane, thinking the blonde made them. 

Cathy did her best to make sure she didn’t do anything else to scare the girl, giving her space, controlling her tone when they spoke, and trying to think of the best way to apologize. 

But all Cathy’s efforts came to fruition their next pub night. Kat had been in the bathroom, Cathy at the bar and getting another drink. When she was waiting for her beer, she heard a familiar whimper. 

Kat was cowering, clutching her oversized hoodie in her fists as a man stood over her. He was clearly talking to her, and either didn’t realize Kat’s terror, or didn’t care. Cathy saw red the second his hand came up to touch Kat’s cheek. 

“She’s not interested, keep walking.” Cathy growled, forcing herself between the teenager and the man. He glared, arms coming up to cross over his chest. 

“We’re jus’ talkin’. Ain’t no rules about that.” “Yeah well, she doesn’t want to talk.” Cathy grabbed Kat’s hand and dragged her away. She caught the man’s ‘ _ stupid bitches’ _ comment and chose to not flip him off like she wanted. 

With the other four queens mingling, Anne and a group of guys cheering loudly as Anna drained a large pint of beer, and Jane and Catherine chatting with another group of women, it was Cathy and Kat at their table. 

“Thank you.” Kat peeped out. Cathy shook her head. “You were clearly not interested. Why Catherine lets you come here I don’t know. I know you’re legal and everything, but really?” She looked at the pinkette. 

“Do you even enjoy coming here?” Kat lifted a shoulder. “I like spending time with everyone.” “But do you like coming here?” Kat gave the tiniest shake of her head. 

“Well, we’re leaving then. There’s a good chips place on the way home.” Cathy took Kat’s hand again, but looked at her when Kat didn’t move. 

“Why are you being nice? You hate me!” Cathy chose her words carefully. 

“I...don’t hate you Katherine. I was angry, I blamed my marriage with Henry on you. I blamed you for ruining my life, and I’ve since learned you had nothing to do with it.” Cathy sighed. 

“I have been terrible to you Kat. Absolutely horrible, and I regret everything I’ve said. But I am going to try and make it up, starting with getting out of this pub and getting cheese covered chips.” Kat tucked her chin in her collar as she considered this. 

“Okay.” She whispered. “Can we say goodbye to the others?” 

Cathy paid for two orders of cheesy chips, handing one to the younger girl and stabbing her fork in her own. 

“This is disgusting.” Kat said. “I love it.” Cathy choked her on her bite as she tried to smother a laugh. 

“I can see why Anna and Anne call this their favourite drunk food.” “And tacos, and McDonalds, and cheap pizza.” Kat listed off. “Yeah. They’re gross.” Cathy looked at Kat and made a face. 

At home, Cathy pointed Kat to the living room. 

“Explain to me this Harry Potter thing, and why everyone loves it.” Kat’s eyes lit up, and she launched into an explanation of her favourite book series. 

Jane was the first through the front door, Catherine wrangling the Annes up the walkway. She let out a soft awww when she noticed the two in the living room. 

“What is it?” Catherine grumbled, shoving Anne off her.

“Cathy and Kitty.” Jane gestured into the other room. 

Kat’s eyes were huge, trained on the tv and holding her pink blanket up to her chin. She and Cathy were murmuring about the missing plot lines and character development. Carefully, Catherine snuck her phone out and snapped a picture. One for the Kitty album.

Later that night, after Kat had gone to bed, Catherine knocked on Cathy’s door. 

“What happened tonight?” She asked her goddaughter. 

“Hm? Oh, Kat doesn’t like the pub and I was tired. No big deal.” Cathy opened her laptop and pressed the power button. 

“Cathy.” Cathy looked at the Spainard. “I know you’ve seen all the movies and read the books. Kat told me you hadn’t.” Cathy lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. 

“I dunno. She just looked so excited to talk about it.” Catherine chuckled, shaking her head. She stood and kissed the top of Cathy’s curls. 

“Well  _ carino _ , you might just win her over yet.” 


End file.
